Trionites
This page pertains to the collaborative "Thrive Universe" project, and is not necessarily part of Thrive's official development. More information here Biological description Trionites are a race of sentient, space-faring vertebrates that do not belong in either the mammal or reptile classes. They descended from their tripodial ancestors 6.7 million years BSE, and having evolved from a species with two front legs and one back leg that has struggled to become upright, their tail has slowly evolved into a back leg over time. An average modern Trionite (female or male) is about 2 meters tall in height, slightly surpassing an average human. The Trionites possess a round head with three vertically aligned, pupil-less eyes, (the color depends on gender. Males have yellow eyes, females have blue eyes.) a vertical mouth at the bottom of the head with eight small sharp teeth on each jaw. They have two arms with three fingers and as mentioned before, one back and one front leg. Their skin is of a dark, grey-blue color, almost black with an overall smooth texture and no hair. On average, a Trionite is slightly stronger than a human, but not by much. Their spoken language consists of specific patterns of growls and calls. Homeworld: The trionites originate from Osris-1, a small earth like planet. There are two main continents on Osris-1: - Mivin, the largest continent on the planet, located in the south-west of the planetary map. - Myavos, the smaller island located in the north-east of the map. There are smaller islands scattered around the continents, the most famous being "The stripe isles" for it's massive diversity of animals with various exotic species and "Arava" a small island located near the planet's north pole, famous for a species of extremely intelligent mammals who have learned to work together as a species, use rocks as tools and use fire. History The Trionites first came onto land and evolved as a land animal in the south-east coasts of Mivin. They eventually spread to the grasslands and forests of south-east Mivin becoming indigenous to that area. Eventually, their arms became more and more adapted to grabbing and holding things, and they started becoming upright. so in order to maintain their posture, their tail slowly separated from the spine and became connected to the pelvis. the muscles changed and many bones merged and changed form until countless generations later, it became a back leg. After many years they began using basic tools, such as rocks to cut up meat and kill prey. Eventually they began creating spears and other such tools as they began creating huts and using fire. They formed hierarchies and spread all over east Mivin. Many of the early tribes fought each other for resources or territory until a young chieftain named Arkano united them all into one big society. 4 years after the unification, The species that first arose to be sapient on this planet, the Primii migrated to central Mivin and discovered the Trionite tribes. And due to a primitive, slightly arrogant mindset as well as their religious belief at the time, they attacked the Trionites and sent them into an 11 year war. During this time many famous warriors from both sides fell victim to the battles and many lives were lost. Eventually the Trionites heard of plan to attack the main village, they set up troops at the village, but most of them went ahead and awaited the attack. They however underestimated the sheer size of the enemy's army and were defeated after being chased back into the village. The Trionites were used as slaves for 4 years before rebelling, escaping, and migrating their tribes away. Years have passed and the Trionites have reached their equivalent of the bronze/iron age where they upgraded their tools, made new types of weapons and created a currency. During this time they deployed several search missions to find any Primii tribes, but to no avail. The Primii have moved their tribes away in order to lessen the chance of contact after the devastation of the slave rebellion. many centuries later, the Trionites have reached their early industrial age. At that point they found the Primii at a similar level as them. They made peace and now live in a mixed, space faring society. They eventually made contact and allied with the Creepus and the Imperials. Culture, society and politics Politics: The Trionites live in a democracy. The people can influence many political decisions, but nothing too critical. Their government consists of the following ranks: Umroed: The main leaders of the society, there are usually up to 4 or 5 of them. They make the most crucial political decisions. Dalav: The lower rank leaders. They influence important political decisions. Aremeg: They are the lowest rank politicians. They influence mildly important political decisions. Society: As mentioned before, the Trionites live in a mixed society with the Primii. While this is mostly accepted within the community, there is still racism present. There have even been a massive protest/riot in Avoreth city in attempt to convince the government to ban all Primii from the city. Racism aside, Primii and Trionite relationships have been, made legal everywhere around the planet except Emaros city, which is facing a few protests and a slight decline in population due to this. Culture and religion: About 11% of the entire Trionite population believes in an ancient god who's tales and legends have been carried down from their tribal days. This god, simply called "The Divine One" was in reality another species' research probe, which the tribal Trionites mistook for a divine entity and worshipped. The Trionites have made contact with the Imperials, the species that created this vessel, but the religious percentage deny this and still stick to their beliefs. There are quite a few annual Trionite celebrations and holidays as well as ancient ways that are still present to this day. There are 2 main Trionite holidays, one of which is religious. The first one is called "Arkano Aknarh", where they celebrate the unification of their species. It's like their equivalent of Independence day. The second is "Imoros", where it is believed that "The Divine One" has created the Trionites on this day years ago and this is celebrated via parade and huge feast. As for the customs, there is one custom left from their tribal days. That custom is that each warrior would forge his own unique blade. This is still present today in the Trionite military, as every soldier forges their own melee weapon in his first year of duty as some sort of initiation.